Sunrise, Sunset
by dawnrene
Summary: Bella is new to Forks High, enraged that she was sent to live with her father after being declared "unmanageable" by her mother. Edward is coming to terms with his past. Could this new misfit be the one to help him? All human.
1. The New Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: **As much as I wish I did, I own nothing pertaining to __Twilight. *Sigh*_

_**A/N:** As you can read on my profile, I have been out of the FanFiction writing realm for a long time. This is my first foray back into it, so I beg you, be gentle. I always wanted to explore a different side of Bella than what we all see in the books. I've attempted to do that here. _

_The story is from Edward's point of view. I've been toying around with making alternate chapters from Bella's POV. Please, let me know if you would like to read that. Otherwise, I'll just stick to Edward. I find him the most interesting, anyway. ;) Enjoy!!_

I sat down at my usual lunch table, tray full of disgusting lunch food in hand. An involuntary groan escaped my lips as I realized that I was, indeed, the odd man out. Again. I sank lower in my seat as my friends paired off. Rosalie Hale and my brother Emmett. My sister Alice and Rosalie's brother Jasper. And then there was me. Edward Cullen, loner extraordinaire. The constant misfit, the fifth wheel in our little group. It's not like I enjoyed being alone; in fact, I hated it with an all-consuming passion. I longed for someone to fill the chasm deep inside me. But I had lost too much, was too broken, to be comfortable with anyone.

The Cullens and the Hales had a reputation around Forks High School. We were quiet; we kept to ourselves, and were considered outsiders. We never let anyone close, and our living arrangement only added fuel to the fire. No one knew what to make of us, and that made them stay as far away from us as possible. We were a mystery that no one could solve. If they knew about each of our pasts, then we would become even bigger freaks than we already were.

All five of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They're young-in their mid-thirties-but they have a deep compassion for the suffering. We were all adopted within two years of each other. First me, when I was 12. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was 10, and I spent the next two years in various foster homes. Carlisle was my attending physician when I was in the hospital with a broken arm, courtesy of my foster brother. Before I knew it, the paperwork had been filed and I was officially their son. They gave me the choice—as they did with all of us—of keeping my last name. But I ceased to be a Masen the day my parents died, so I became a Cullen instead.

Emmett was next. He had been in foster care since he was a baby. Born to a 16-year-old coke addict, the state had taken him away from his mother when he was three days old. He was 13 when Carlisle treated him for a football injury. Just like me, Emmett came home with him days later and never left. Also like me, he adopted the last name of Cullen.

Jasper and Rosalie were the next to join our family. Fraternal twins, they were also 13 and came to live with us several months after Emmett arrived. Not legally adopted like Emmett and I are, they don't talk about their past, but they opted to keep their last name, Hale, instead of changing it to Cullen.

Alice was the most recent arrival. Showing up on the doorstep as a teenage runaway looking for shelter a year later, she was my age and full of life. She had run away from an abusive home, where her stepfather molested her every night since she was six. At 13, she'd had enough. She had been living on the streets for almost a year when she stumbled onto our door. Carlisle and Esme immediately took to her. Though not legally adopted, she changed her last name to Cullen and took to life with us spectacularly. She seemed perfectly at ease with Carlisle after only a year, proving what a survivor she really was.

So it was the five of us, banded together, for better or worse. Like the three Musketeers, only with two extra Musketeers. Rosalie and Emmett immediately took to each other, and though it seemed strange and incestuous to those around us, they were inseparable. The same for Alice and Jasper, though they had only recently begun to feel an attraction for each other. It was an inside joke among our family that it wasn't incest, since Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were "permanent residents." No one else outside of our family seemed to get that.

Though it was a lonely existence, it was a comfortable and happy one. We had moved to Forks a year previously from Alaska when Carlisle was transferred to a Port Angeles hospital. We were outsiders there too, so it didn't bother us much anymore. Besides, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were seniors and would be graduating at the end of May, and Alice and I were only a year behind them.

I heard Alice giggle at something Jasper had whispered in her ear, and rolled my eyes. They were so disgustingly gooey with each other. Emmett saw my expression and chuckled under his breath, earning a narrow-eyes glare from me.

"Hey lovebirds, knock it off. Edward's apparently feeling insanely jealous." His voice boomed to the end of the table, causing Alice to look up in surprise. I hissed through my teeth and muttered curses under my breath. Alice's expression was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We didn't mean to make you feel left out." Of all my "siblings," Alice was by far the attuned to my moods and emotions, probably because she was the one I was closest with. I granted her a small smile to show her that she was forgiven, and turned to grimace at the food on my tray.

"It really should be illegal what they pass as food here," I commented, pushing the tray away from me in disgust. Alice giggled and Rosalie allowed a small smile to play at the corners of her mouth. I was about to launch into a monologue about the dietary drawbacks of rubber pizza when Rosalie spoke.

"Did you guys see the new girl?" Her tone held a tinge of disdain. I frowned at her as Alice nodded warily.

"No," Jasper, Emmett, and I answered simultaneously. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"_Total _trash." My frown deepened as I opened my mouth to reprimand her.

"Rose, don't make assumptions about people. It's not polite." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh, give me a break, Edward. As saintly as you are, you would still find this girl to be complete and utter trash." I glowered at her, remembering why she was my least favorite. Alice _tsked_ quietly.

"Rosalie, just because she's a little rough around the edges does not make her trash. You don't know anything about her," she pointed out in her soft voice. "I mean, look at us. We of all people should understand. We know better than anyone what it feels like to judged because of our appearances." Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"I'm telling you, she is trouble with a capital _T_." Alice opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut upon seeing the determined look in Rosalie's eyes. She just shook her head.

You are so judgmental sometimes," was all she said. Rosalie let the subject drop. She knew better than to fight publicly with Alice. She looked over my head and smirked. I followed her gaze and felt my jaw drop as the new girl walked through the door to the cafeteria.

She was definitely rough "around the edges," as Alice had put it. Her long brunette hair was straight and loose around her shoulders, with dramatic bangs that hung in her eyes. When she moved her head, I saw the lights bounce off the magenta highlights in her hair. Her huge brown eyes were heavily made up with dark eyeshadow and a generous amount of black eyeliner. Her pouty lips were a dark red, which looked shocking against her creamy pale skin. She wore baggy black pants with a studded belt around her hips, and a tight black shirt that left no curve untouched. She had piercings all the way up both ears, a bar through her eyebrow and a ring in her lip.

She was absolutely the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen.

Beneath the hard exterior seemed to lay a vulnerable soul much like my own. Her eyes, though hardened as she glared at those who stared at her, were rimmed with pain. She obviously put up a front so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain she felt internally. I had to meet her.

I couldn't drag my eyes away from her. When she turned her head her gaze met mine, and her eyes widened slightly with surprise before narrowing again. I averted my eyes and looked back to the table, where conversation had resumed. No one seemed to notice my reaction except for Alice, who gave me a knowing nod and a little wink. She gracefully rose from her chair to come sit next to me.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella," she told me in a low, confidential tone. "She just moved her from Phoenix to live with her father. Apparently, she was too much for her mother to handle. She's extremely smart, but very introverted and doesn't seem to let anyone close to her." I just gaped at Alice, wondering how the hell she knew so much. She answered my unspoken question with a shrug.

"I listen, that's all. Plus," she leaned in conspiratorially, "she's in my first class." I chucked softly, thanking Alice with my eyes. She smiled back at me, her eyes glazing over with worry. "Just be careful, Edward. She _seems_ to be extremely vulnerable, but I don't know if it's just a façade. I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled gently at her.

"Thanks Alice. But you're assuming I even get up the nerve to talk to her, let alone ask her out. Let's just take things one day at a time, shall we?" She smiled and nodded slightly.

Just then, a shrill bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I took my time gathering my books and the offending tray, depositing the congealed mess into the wastebasket. I walked with Alice to her next class, since the room was right next to mine, and she smiled knowingly at me. I quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, but she just giggled and ducked into the classroom. I shook my head, then turned and walked the few steps to Biology. Once inside, I stopped short, seeing what had made Alice smile.

The new girl—Bella-was sitting at my lab table. Alice must have seen her walk into the room over my shoulder. Bella sat ramrod straight, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down anyone who dared look in her direction. Her mouth was set in a tight line and her dark eyes were narrowed. She looked positively miserable.

I took a deep breath and walked the aisle to the table, sitting down gingerly on the stool next to her. I put my books on the table and turned to introduce myself.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Edward Cullen," I said, offering my hand to shake. She turned slowly to look at me, eyes still narrowed, as she glanced at my outstretched hand and up to my eyes. She scowled and turned away. I dropped my hand, suitably embarrassed.

So much for introductions.


	2. Utter Confusion

_**A/N: **__Thank you to AbbyAnarchy and Twilight Fever-Future Cullen for your wonderful reviews. The story took a turn I wasn't expecting, so I do hope you enjoy it. I've also decided that somewhere along the line I will add a Bella POV chapter, since she is so complex, but this is still Edward POV. Again, I do hope you enjoy this installment. _

I made my way slowly to my car, silently mulling over what had taken place in Biology. I really had tried, even after she shot down my introduction, to talk to her. But every question went unanswered as she stared at the front of the room. I had finally given up, deciding I could try again tomorrow, and sat back on my stool to listen to Mr. Banner's lecture. Halfway through he stopped and passed out lab assignments, out signal to work with our partners. I sighed deeply and turned to Bella, who still refused to acknowledge me. I set my mouth in a firm line.

"Look. I realize you may not want to talk to me. That's fine. But since you're here, would you mind helping with the lab? I'm not exactly keen on doing it by myself." She turned to look at me, her eyes wide with surprise. To my astonishment, a smile ghosted at her lips. She nodded curtly, picking up her pencil and grabbing the microscope, speaking softly. If I hadn't seen her lips moving, I wouldn't have known she was speaking.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Her voice was sweet, melodic. Nothing at all like her appearance would suggest. I tore my gaze away from her to read the lab sheet.

"Umm…what phase is the organism in?" I asked, not really reading the question as I looked up at her through my eyelashes. She sighed and pulled her face away from the scope, setting her big eyes on mine. A tiny stud I hadn't noticed before sparkled on the side of her nose.

"Metaphase," she said, her tone ringing with certainty. I grinned at the smug look on her face as I slid the microscope over to me.

"Mind if I check?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What? You don't believe me?" I was taken aback by her hostile tone. I did quick damage control.

"It's not that… I just… love seeing organisms in metaphase," I finished lamely, looking down into the eyepiece of the microscope to hide my embarrassment. To my complete amazement, I heard her chuckle softly, the sound getting gradually louder. I turned to look at her, my eyes wide with disbelief, as her shoulders shook with laughter. She looked at me, her eyes shining with humor.

"You…should have seen…your face…just…now," she gasped between guffaws. "Fucking priceless, man." My jaw tightened as I realized that I had, indeed, been played.

"Ha ha, very funny," I growled, trying to inject venom into my tone. But the reality was that she was so beautiful when she let herself go that I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't quite grasp why I was so drawn to Bella Swan. I only knew that I was.

With the ice broken, the rest of the period passed quickly. Bella, though never opening up, did ask me questions about life in Forks. I answered her honestly, never seeming to surprise her with my description of how boring life actually was. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, she pushed her stool back and stood up, gathering her books.

"Edward, thank you for the information and the company. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she turned and walked out of the room. I watched her go, confusion churning in my mind. She really was a study in contradictions.

My mind flew back to the present as I approached the silver Volvo. Alice was already there, her back leaning against the car as she waited for me. I wondered where Jasper was, but before I could even open my mouth to ask, Alice answered.

"Jasper's going with Rose and Emmett," she explained as I popped the locks. I just glanced at her quizzically as Rosalie's red convertible passed behind us. Alice slid gracefully into the passenger seat. "I wanted to find out how Biology went." I groaned. Trust Alice to put her nose in my business. I tried to keep my voice even.

"Alice. If I want to talk about Bella, you will be the first to know," I said through gritted teeth. She smiled as I got in the car.

"So you're on a first name basis with her, huh?" Her grin widened when I scowled at her. "I knew it! I knew you guys would hit it off!" She crowed triumphantly as I put the car into reverse. I turned to look at her, puzzled. I didn't understand why she cared. I told her as much. She looked at me compassionately as I pulled out of the parking space.

"I just want you to find someone. Like I found Jasp—Hey! Isn't that her?" I turned my head just in time to see Bella hit herself in the face with her car door. She narrowed her eyes at the offending piece of metal as she rubbed her nose. I grimaced for her. Alice looked worried. "I hope she's okay." I rolled my eyes, feigning indifference.

"I'm sure she's fine." Alice just grinned at me like an idiot. I grunted and threw the car into drive. "Let's just go, alright?" She nodded, still grinning.

***

I walked into Biology anxiously the following day, hoping against hope that she would be there. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding when I saw her slight frame sitting at our table. My stomach twisted into a nervous knot as I made my way down the aisle. She smirked at me as I took my seat, but didn't say anything.

"How's your nose?" I asked her as I set my books down. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I looked away from her penetrating stare, wishing I'd never brought it up. "I, um, saw you hit your nose with your car door yesterday." I brought my eyes up to hers, embarrassed. She looked surprised.

"You saw that?" I just nodded, and she snickered softly. "Well get used to it. I'm the clumsiest person on this planet." She just rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands, palm up on the table. Something on her left wrist caught my eye. There were two dates written in ink on the inside, along with initials and R.I.P. She saw me looking and quickly flipped her hand over, giving me a withering look that made my question die on my tongue. Once again, I looked away.

I didn't know what it was about this girl that made me so nervous. Sure, she was tough. But the more I talked to her, the more I was convinced it was a façade. Something had happened to her to make her put up the wall she was currently building, and it seemed like no one had ever taken the time to try to knock it down to see the real Bella. I felt an ache inside me as I realized that _I_ wanted to be the one who knocked down the wall. She stirred feelings in me I didn't even know I was capable of. I was shocked at the revelation. Sure, I knew that I was attracted to her. But to feel this powerfully after only two days and minimal conversation was absolutely ludicrous. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts as Mr. Banner called class to attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm going to start class today by explaining a rather large project that I would like each pair of partners to complete. It will be due two weeks from today and will be worth 300 points…"

His voice droned on as I realized what this meant. I would be seeing Bella outside of school for at least two weeks. I felt elated as she passed me the paper outlining the project. I scanned it quickly, realizing how incredibly easy the project was, and felt my excitement deflate. It would only take us one day to complete the project. I sighed, defeated. Bella glanced at me curiously.

"We should probably get started on this. Not that it will take much time," she added quickly, echoing my thoughts. "Why don't you come over after school today? We'll start the research for the paper, then write the stupid thing and get it done with." I nodded.

"I have to take my siblings home, but I can be over at your place by 3:30."

"Sounds good." A beat, then: "How many siblings do you have?"

I started, realizing that she was asking a question about my life. It was innocent, sure, but the exhilaration welled up inside me again.

"Four." She gasped.

"_Four?_" I laughed at her incredulous tone and nodded. "How old are they?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are all 18. Alice is 17, like me," I told her, still chuckling at her disbelieving gaze. She whistled.

"Damn! Sounds like your parents were busy." I laughed again.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't our biological parents. We're all adopted," I explained, pleased we were having a conversation. She nodded, still incredulous.

"Wait a second. Alice…I think she's in my first class." I gave an affirmative nod. She rolled her eyes. "How did I not connect the last name until right now? It's not like Cullen is an ordinary last name." I laughed again at her disgruntled expression.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, eager to know everything about her that I could. Her eyes hardened and she set her mouth in a grim line.

"No," she replied shortly, turning away from me.

I was befuddled. What happened? How had everything gotten so bad so fast? The bell rang, startling me out of my reverie. I acted fast.

"Listen, Bella." She turned to scowl at me. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I honestly don't know what it is I said, but whatever I did, please accept my apology." She nodded curtly, dropping a piece of paper in front of me.

"Here's my address. I'll see you at 3:30." With that, she walked off, leaving me staring after her.


	3. Corrupt

_**A/N:**__ I didn't address this in the last chapter, but I did change the rating from T to M, just to be safe. There's definitely language, and though I don't anticipate any descriptive sex scenes, I can't be entirely sure. If there do end up being sex scenes, I'll preface the story with an Author's Note about it._

_So this story took an unexpected turn halfway through. It's like my hands have a mind of their own and ideas on how this story should be played out._

_Thanks again to AbbyAnarchy and TwilightFever-FutureCullen, who continue to be a strong supporters of this story. You rock my socks, ladies!_

_Enjoy!!!_

At 3:30, I parked the Volvo on the curb in front of Bella's house, forcing myself to take a deep breath. I was still baffled at her reaction to my question in Biology, but I forced myself to put it out of my mind. I had to keep my head unobstructed so I wouldn't upset her again. It was becoming increasingly clear to me that I would have to walk on eggshells around her until I earned her trust. Something told me that was easier said than done.

I walked up the steps to her porch, taking another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. The second the doorbell chimed inside, my ears were assaulted by a loud, screeching bark. I could hear scratching on the other side of the door, followed by grumbled profanities. I smiled to myself as the door swung open. Bella offered me a small smile as a cream colored cotton ball scurried out the door and started to tug on the leg of my jeans. She scowled.

"Dipshit! Get off Edward!" Her voice rang louder than necessary through the hallway. Bella met my confused look with a mischievous grin as another female voice yelled at her.

"Bella! Don't call Baby that! You know it hurts his feelings!" Bella rolled her eyes, her grin still stretched across her face, as she led me inside, the dog—Baby—on my heels. Bella led me to the kitchen, where a blond woman in a ponytail sat at the table, reading a book. She looked up and smiled when I entered. I smiled back. Bella just scowled.

The woman rose to her feet, her hand extended. "Please forgive Bella's lack of manners. I'm Anna, her stepmother." Her hand was smooth in mine, her grip firm. I shook her hand gently, afraid I would crush her frail bones.

"I'm Edward, Bella's Biology partner. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan." I saw Bella roll her eyes from the corner of mine. I bit back a grin as her stepmother spoke.

"Please call me Anna. Mrs. Swan is my mother-in-law," she commented genially, sitting down at the table. She scooped up the dog and nuzzled him to her face as Bella spoke.

"Okay, Anna. Now that the introductions are done, we're going to go upstairs and work on our project. Please don't interrupt us. And keep Dipshit out of my room," she said warningly as Anna frowned in disapproval.

"Edward, I am sorry for my stepdaughter's language. Please know that she was brought up with better manners than she is exhibiting at this moment." Bella's scowl deepened. I just smiled at Anna.

"It's alright Anna. I actually find it somewhat endearing. Bella wouldn't be Bella without the expletives," I said lightly, to the astonishment of both women. A grin tugged the corner of Bella's lips while Anna frowned at me in displeasure.

"Well, you two better get started on this project of yours," she said, her lips pursed. Bella stifled a giggle as she led me upstairs. Once we were safely upstairs, she turned to me.

"Thanks for that. Anna's constantly on me about my manners and language. Like I give a shit," she rolled her eyes in the fashion I was beginning to think of as "Bella's Signature Eye Roll." She led me towards a closed door. "Come on. The computer's in here." She opened the door and led me into the most girlish room I had ever seen. I stopped and looked around in amazement. She noticed the halt in my movements and groaned. "Anna decorated it when she found out I was coming to live with her and Charlie. I haven't had the time to fix it yet." I listened with one ear as my eyes traveled the pink walls to the small bed with a frilly white comforter on top of it. Pink and white throw pillows decorated the bed, which sat under a poster of a ballet dancer. I raised me eyebrow in a silent question. Bella sighed.

"I used to dance when I was, like, 7. Anna has never let me forget it. She keeps bitching at me to get back into it, but she forgets that I wasn't any good," she explained as she pushed a chair back from her desk and sat herself in it, motioning for me to sit on the bed. "I take it down every night, and every day when I get back from school the damn poster's back up. I told her not to come into my room, but she doesn't listen. I swear, one of these days I'm going to burn the fucking thing," she muttered under her breath, flipping the desktop on. Her statement gave me an idea. I cleared my throat.

"Why don't we go to La Push tonight and have a bonfire with it?" I asked casually, trying desperately to keep the hope out of my voice. She turned and looked at me in surprise.

"La Push? What's that?"

"It's the Indian Reservation about 30 minutes from here. There's a public beach where people go to have bonfires, swim, that kind of thing. The weather's supposed to be pretty good tonight, if you want to go…" My voice trailed off at her confused look.

"You want to help me destroy the poster?" She looked like she couldn't believe I would offer to do such a derelict act.

"Well, it _is_ rather hideous," I shrugged. She grinned.

"Well, well, well, Edward Cullen. I never had you pegged for a juvenile delinquent." I grinned back.

"You must be rubbing off on me."

"More like corrupting you," she retorted with a snort, turning back to the computer. "I tend to have that effect on people." My back stiffened at the implication.

"You do realize that it's impossible to corrupt someone who doesn't want to be corrupted, right?" The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying. She turned to me in astonishment.

"_You_ want _me_ to corrupt you?" I blushed—something I seemed to do a lot of when I was around Bella—and changed the subject.

"I've been meaning to ask. Did that hurt?" I pointed to the bar through her eyebrow. She grimaced.

"Yeah, like a bitch." She grinned. "It was worth it though, to see the look on my mother's face when I walked through the door with it. Renee's face was priceless!" She snickered at the memory. "That was the day she decided she couldn't deal with me anymore and begged Charlie to let me come live with him." Her voice hardened and she turned back to the computer.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sound in the room being the clicking of the computer keys. I finally cleared my throat and shifted my position on the bed.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Nothing yet," was the reply. "I'm just finding sites on the genealogy and DNA of the meadowlark. Of all the obscure creatures…" she mumbled under her breath, her fingers clicking away. She started humming softly, a tune I recognized but took me a moment to place. When I finally realized what it was, my mouth dropped in shock.

"You're a fan of _Gypsy?"_ I asked in astonishment. The humming ceased abruptly as she turned slowly to look at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was hard. I soldiered on.

"That song you were humming. It's from the show _Gypsy._ Alice is a Broadway freak," I explained, shrugging. "I'm forced to listen to the cast albums all the time." Her eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed again.

"If you tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell. Understand?" She said menacingly. I bit back a smile, my newfound knowledge making her less frightening than she had been before. I nodded slightly and she turned back to the computer, resuming her humming. My smile widened. We sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Suddenly, her melodic voice filled the room.

"What time did you want to go to the beach tonight?" Her casual tone sounded forced.

"Eight?" So did mine.

"Sounds good to me."

I grinned at my triumph and settled back on the bed.

_**A/N:**__ I really wanted to get this up before I left for work since it will likely be the last chapter for a few days. I have an audition tomorrow, and those tend to take all day, so I won't be by my computer. I know there's really no drama in this chapter, but I wanted to introduce a new side of Bella. Plus, it's a transition chapter to set up the beach. I do anticipate the next chapter being longer, and some secrets being revealed. _


	4. The Bonfire

_**A/N: Thanks for the good luck wishes on my audition.**_

_**As promised, some stuff gets explained in this chapter, and there is definitely some angst. This was by far the most difficult chapter for me to write, so any reviews would be appreciated. **_

_**A shout out to all who have reviewed so far. You guys make writing this story worthwhile!**_

The sun was setting as we arrived at the beach, the sky a rainbow of purple and pink streaking through the clouds. I maneuvered the Volvo into the tight parking space and threw it into park. "Got the poster?" I asked cryptically, wiggling my eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. She smirked and did her signature eye roll.

"Like I would be out here without it." She opened the door and stumbled out of the Volvo, catching her foot on the lip of the car. While attempting to regain her balance by grabbing the corner of the door, she simultaneously managed to jab her right elbow into the window. I winced at the sound of bone striking glass.

"Bella! Are you okay?" She grimaced and breathed deeply, her eyes closed against the pain. When she opened them, her brown eyes were darkened in discomfort.

"That. Hurt. Like. A. Bitch," she groaned through gritted teeth. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "See? I told you I was clumsy." By that point I was out of the car and standing next to her, a worried look in my eyes as I watched her flex her elbow while hissing through her teeth in pain.

"That sounded particularly painful. Are you sure you're alright?" I was genuinely concerned by the look on her face. It was not the look of someone who had hit her funny bone and waited patiently, knowing the pain would dissipate. It was a look of pure, tormented agony. She flexed her elbow again, groaning in pain.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I broke my elbow about two years ago, and every time I hit it like that, it hurts like hell," she explained. My eyes widened in surprise. You don't hear _that_ everyday.

"How did you break your elbow, if you don't mind me asking?" I rushed to finish the sentence, remembering her avoidance and anger at the last personal question I had dared to ask. She just shrugged.

"I was in a car accident. I was in the passenger seat and some drunken asshole ran a red light. T-boned right into my side of the car while going 75. Broke my elbow and three ribs. My leg was crushed under the metal, so I had to have all kinds of pins put in to replace the bones. The glass in the window shattered into my arm and face. I had to have a total of 86 stitches to sew up the wounds. I spent three miserable months in the hospital and another six in physical therapy, learning to walk again." Her voice was bitter. "Stupid asshole got vehicular manslaughter and a DUI. Didn't spend anytime in prison." She shook her head in anger. My voice was soft when I spoke.

"So the driver didn't survive?" She shook her head hard, gritting her teeth against what looked to be tears. I hesitated, torn between wanting to comfort her and not wanting to upset her further. In the end, I put my arm around her, keeping the distance between us. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she swiped at her eyes forcefully.

"Let's burn this fucker, shall we?" Her voice had returned to normal-no pain, no bitterness. She looked at me mischievously. "I cannot tell you how much of a relief it will be to get rid of that goddamn poster." She grabbed her backpack from the car and swung it over her left shoulder. I grabbed the blanket I had brought from the backseat. She grinned at me, her eyebrow raised. "Don't get any ideas, Cullen."

"Yeah. Keep dreaming, Swan," I retorted, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment. She chuckled, then fell in step beside me, moving her hand out in a sweeping gesture. "After you." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I think that's supposed to be my line." She just rolled her eyes and started to follow me. We walked down the grassy hill toward the sand, screams and cheers ringing out as we neared the beach. I grinned at her. "Sounds like we're not the only ones who had the idea of spending Friday night burning things." She granted me a coy smile.

"Guess not," was all she replied.

When we finally reached the beach, I led her toward a fire pit away from the raging party going on. She looked at me gratefully as she set her bag down. I fished a matchbook out of my pocket, and seeing that the pit was filled with wood, struck a match and threw it in. Nothing happened. Bella smirked.

"Have you ever lit a fire before?" It was my turn to roll me eyes.

"Yes, Miss Know-It-All. I happen to light them all the time." She looked at me skeptically.

"Then you know you're supposed to light it from under the wood, right?" I blushed, embarrassed that she had caught me in my "macho" charade. I scrambled to cover my embarrassment.

"Of course I knew that," I scoffed. "I was just testing to see if you were listening."

"Uh huh. Right." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

Ten minutes later we had a healthy fire. We sat side by side on a log, looking on as the flames licked the air.

"You know, if you had just let me light it, it wouldn't have taken this long and you wouldn't be covered in sand," she pointed out, turning her eyes to appraise my disheveled appearance. I scowled. How was I supposed to anticipate losing my balance and tipping over into the damp sand?

"Shut it," I growled. She just laughed.

"So, we came here to burn the offending poster. Let's do it, shall we?" She asked, reaching over my lap for her bag, which sat to my left. Her hand brushed mine as she lost her balance and tipped into me. I started, shocked by the jolt of electricity that passed through our hands. She looked equally startled. We just stared at each other for a moment, green eyes staring into brown ones, speechless. She licked her lips. "Um…could you hand me my bag?" She asked in a soft voice. Not taking my eyes off her, I leaned down to retrieve the bag and handed it to her. She finally tore her eyes away from mine to unzip the pack and pulled out a large, folded paper. An impish grin lit up her face.

"Let's burn this bitch." I laughed in surprise, though I was used to her coarse language by now. I reached across my lap to unfold the poster.

"Do you want to do the honors?"

"Oh yeah. But first…" she reached back into her bag and pulled out a bottle and two shot glasses. My eyes went wide as she balanced the glasses in the sand and opened the bottle. "Courtesy of Charlie and Anna, I give you Forks, Washington's finest vodka!" She said grandly. "Which is still shit," she said, disappointed. I couldn't do anything but stare.

"Do not tell me that you have never had any alcohol." It was a statement, her tone disbelieving. I shook my head.

"I had some wine at a cousin's wedding once, and Emmett talked me into tequila shots at a party one night. I promptly got sick after two," I admitted sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Have you ever been drunk?" I shook my head in response. "NO?!" I shook it again in confirmation. "Oh, my God. We are so getting so you drunk tonight!" She crowed happily. I put up my hands to resist.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Bella. How will I get you home safely?" She just rolled her eyes at me.

"If we start drinking now, you'll be sober by 1 AM. Don't worry. I do it all the time. Besides," She said craftily, shrugging and pouring the vodka into the shot glasses. "I thought you wanted to be corrupted." I groaned.

"That's not what I meant."

"Here," she said, handing one glass to me. When I didn't take it, she narrowed her eyes. "Stop being such a pussy and take the goddamn shot." I scowled at her as I did what she commanded. She held her glass up in the air and motioned for me to follow. "To corrupting innocent, good-looking men," she toasted, clinking her glass against mine, then tipped her head back and drank the shot in one gulp. I did the same, the liquid burning as it went down my throat. I started to cough uncontrollably, fighting the feeling of queasiness in my stomach. I felt something cool being placed in my hands. "Drink this," Bella instructed. I lifted the drink to my lips—I could see now it was water bottle—and took a healthy slug. The burning lessened, though the nausea remained. Bella looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. The second shot goes down easier." I gasped at her.

"You're going to make me do another one of those?" She nodded her head and rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"Uh, yeah. You can't get drunk off of one shot." She took the poster from my lap and unfolded it, standing up and dousing it with liquid from another bottle—it looked like rubbing alcohol from the label—and threw the paper into the fire, grinning like a maniac and it disappeared and made the fire grow. "Good riddance." I came up behind her, the nausea almost gone, and watched the fire dance wildly.

"Why did you hate that poster so much? I mean, besides the fact that it was hideous." She just looked into the fire, her eyes filled with pain again. But this was a different kind of pain. Not physical, like I had seen earlier at the car, but the type of pain that was eating her alive from the inside out. She shook her head.

"I haven't had nearly enough vodka to divulge any secrets to you, Cullen," she declared, walking back to the abandoned bottle and pouring two more shots. "You ready for more?" I grimaced slightly, but reached my hand out for the glass. "To Edward Cullen's first drunken night. May he never forget it!" We clinked glasses and tipped our heads back, letting the liquid slide down our throats. She was right. The second shot did go down easier.

An hour later I was feeling fairly drunk. The bottle was nearly empty, Bella having insisted on drinking it quickly. She explained to me as we were drinking that cheap vodka would get me drunk quicker, so I wasn't too surprised when I started to feel tipsy after only the fourth shot. I rather liked the drunk me—I didn't hold back, asked and said what was on my mind, and I talked freely, not censoring my speech like I normally did.

But more apparent than the change in me was the change in Bella. She became giggly, laughing at anything and everything. She asked and answered questions, no longer retreating behind her wall. Bella clutched at her sides and proceeded to fall off the log as she laughed hysterically at my impression of Rosalie singing along with the contestants on _American Idol_.

"I never would have thought from looking at her that she would be the kind of person to do something like that," she laughed from her position on the sand. I leaned down and offered her my hand, my hair falling into my eyes.

"Don't ever tell her I told you that. She'll make my life a living hell for eternity," I slurred, stumbling as I helped her to her feet. She laughed at my lack of balance, her hand still firmly in mine. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining, and reached a hand to my hair, moving it behind my ear. My breathing became ragged as she traced her smooth palm down my cheek, moving her hand slowly to my lips. She trailed her fingers across my lips, her eyes never leaving mine.

My mind couldn't function. It was clouded by the alcohol, but the electricity that flowed through my body made me hyperaware of every motion of her body. Her free hand still caressing my face, I moved my hand to her hair, running my fingers through it. It felt silky beneath my touch, and all I wanted to do was bury my head in it and breathe in her scent. I ran my hand down her face to her neck slowly, feeling her body shiver against mine. I used our intertwined hands to pull her closer, wrapping my arm around her small body and rubbing her bare arms. Time had no meaning as I stood on the beach with the most beautiful girl in the world, wishing I had the courage to kiss her.

Our faces were gradually moving closer to each other, till our lips were a fraction of an inch apart. I saw the question in her eyes. That was enough for me. I took a breath and closed the gap, placing my lips gently on hers and bringing my hand up to cup her chin. I stopped and pulled away slightly, wondering if everything was going to blow up in my face.

Bella nudged her nose to mine and this time, it was she who closed the gap.

The kiss was gentle, testing. I ran my fingers lightly through her hair as she traced my lips with her tongue, then pulled away abruptly, puzzled.

"I'm…not quite sure why I just did that," she said, her eyes narrowed in confusion. I attempted to lean my forehead to hers, but she pushed me away, muttering under her breath as she went to sit by the fire. I was beyond puzzled at her reaction. Was I really that bad of a kisser?

"No, it's not that." I didn't realize until I heard her voice that I had asked the question out loud. I flamed red. I went to sit next down next to her, the alcohol wearing off as I was faced with the sobering situation. I lowered myself on to the sand next to her and waited. When she spoke, her voice was sad.

"I'm not good for you Edward." My jaw tightened.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, Bella." I expected an argument, but she just sighed. It was a while before she spoke again.

"If you knew about my past, the things I've done…" She trailed off, looking up at the sky. I looked up with her, memorizing the stars.

"Try me." It was a quiet dare. She just shook her head.

"I don't want to get into it tonight." I sighed.

"Can I just ask you one question?" She shrugged. I took that as a yes. "What does the tattoo on your wrist mean?" Her shoulders slumped as she held her wrist out in front of her, tracing it with her fingers.

"M.N. Mike Newton, January 30, 1990 to May 7, 2007," she said quietly, her voice filled with emotion. I continued to stay silent, waiting for her to continue. "Mike was my best friend growing up. He was the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. We were inseparable ever since we were toddlers. Our mothers were best friends. My mother used to joke that Mike was the first boy I ever slept with." She smiled at the memory. "We used to take naps together in his bed. Everyone was convinced we'd get married one day." Her eyes filled with pain at the memory. "When I was fifteen we started dating. He was two years older than I was. He was the first—and only boy—I've ever loved. We had been dating for about a year when junior prom came around. Mike had just finished working on his '67 Camaro. He'd rebuilt the engine, redid the interior…it was beautiful. Anyway, we decided to take it to the prom. Kind of like a maiden voyage." She smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away.

"We were driving back when we were hit. Mike wasn't wearing his seatbelt—" she choked back a sob. "He went through the windshield and died on impact." Try as she might, she couldn't control the tears any longer. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me, thankful that she didn't pull away. She needed comfort, and I didn't want her denying herself what she needed. She cried into my shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she sniffed and pulled away, her face red and tear-stained.

"After he died, after I got out the hospital, I went a little crazy. I started drinking, smoking, doing drugs. I refused counseling, choosing instead to drown myself in drugs. I thought that maybe if I could die, I would join him and I wouldn't feel so alone in the world." I held her tighter. "My mother couldn't take it anymore. She thought if she sent me to live with Charlie, he could straighten me out." She snorted. "Brilliant fucking plan. Charlie doesn't give a shit. He works all the time and leaves me at home with the Stepford bitch. She pretends like she wants what's best for me, but I know she can't wait till I turn 18 and she can kick me out." She hesitated, then laid her head on my shoulder. "You know, since I have been here, you are the first one to show me any measure of kindness." Her voice was muffled against my shoulder. I smiled.

"It wasn't easy. You were doing a pretty good job of scaring the hell out of me yesterday." It was hard to believe that I had only known this girl for two days. Our connection was so intense that anyone who saw us right then would have sworn we'd been together forever. Bella laughed softly, then started to cry again. I had a feeling she'd been bottling up her emotions since Mike had died, and it was time to let them out. I was flattered that I was the one she chose to confide in. I held her close and rocked her as her sobs quieted, and she lifted her head with a groan.

"I think…I'm going to be sick," she moaned, looking wildly around. I quickly got to my feet and picked her up, carrying her to the nearest bushes and setting her down in front of them. I stood over her and held her hair while she retched. When she finished, she looked at me, he face ashen. "Do you mind if I lay down for a while?" I shook my head. She tried to stand but lost her balance, and I swiftly lifted her back into my arms. She looked horrible.

"Couldn't hold you liquor, huh?" I teased gently, seating her on the log as I spread out the blanket. She smiled weakly.

"Guess not." She paused and cocked her head to one side. "What time is it?"

"Midnight," I said, looking at my watch.

"Already?" She croaked, looking bewildered. "Huh." She got to her knees and crawled over to the blanket I was still setting up. I looked at her in disapproval.

"I would have carried you." She waved me away with her hand as she collapsed on the blanket in a heap. She then patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit down," she demanded, her eyes closed and her voice a whisper. I obeyed, scrutinizing her ashen face.

"Do you want any water?" She shook her head.

"I just want to lay here." I nodded, though her eyes were closed, and continued to watch her. I noticed the goose bumps on her arms and removed my jacket, covering her. She smiled slightly and mumbled what sounded like "fucking gentleman." Her hand slid lazily over the blanket for mine, grasping it tightly. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "Please don't leave me." I stroked her hand palm with my thumb lightly, scooting in closer to her.

"I won't, I promise."


	5. Knight In Shining Armour

_**A/N: **__I decided it was time for Bella's POV, but I still wanted to give Edward's, so this chapter is going to have both._

_Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up. I had serious writer's block, and I also started a new story called "In The Heights," which takes the character from "Twilight" and weaves them into the story from the Broadway show "In The Heights."_

_I realize the story is moving a little fast, but it's in true Edward/Bella fashion to move quickly!_

_I hope you all enjoy!_

BELLA POV

The light on my face woke me. It was bright, coming through my window at full, unrelenting force, causing me to scrunch up my face against it. The small movement made my head throb, and I turned into my pillow with a groan. It was harder than I remembered, and I hit it a couple of times with my fist to soften it up.

"Ouch," my pillow mumbled. My eyes flew open. There were no Pepto Bismal pink walls to assault my eyes, no window for the light to come through, no bed, and most definitely, no pillow. My eyes took in the sand around me as I squinted through my hangover. _Why am I laying in sand?_ I thought to myself as I searched for memories of last night. They came back to me in a rush.

Edward picking me up. Driving to the beach. Hitting my elbow getting out of the car. Drinking shots. Burning the ballet poster. Drinking more shots. Laughing hysterically. Drinking yet more shots. Edward impersonating Rosalie. Edward helping me up from the sand. Kissing Edward. Pushing Edward away. Telling Edward about Mike. Getting sick in the bushes. Edward laying me down and promising to stay with me…

"Oh, God," I groaned, struggling to sit up. I felt a slight pressure on the small of my back, pushing me forward. I looked down and was startled to see wide green eyes staring back at me.

"How can you be so awake?" I grumbled, lying back down as the blood rushed to my head and made it spin. "I feel like I've been hit by a two ton truck." Edward smoothed my hair away from my face cautiously, as if he was afraid I would snap at him. Had I not felt so dreadful, I probably would have. I hadn't allowed anyone to touch me like that since Mike died. But I couldn't deny that having someone care about my hung over state was nice. Normally when I woke next to someone with a hangover, it was some sleazy college asshole that I had gone to bed with. Once they saw I was awake, they generally pushed me out of bed so that their girlfriends wouldn't walk in and see us. No one ever took the time to take care of me.

Come to think of it, no one—not even Mike—had ever looked at me the way Edward was looking at me now.

I closed my eyes, uncomfortable at the intense concern in his. Suddenly, I shot straight up, ignoring the way the world spun.

"What time is it?" I asked hoarsely, glancing wildly around. His voice was soft when he answered.

"10 AM." I groaned.

"Shit! Charlie is probably freaking out. There goes any hope of getting him to trust me…" I babbled on as I jumped to my feet and collected my stuff. Edward hadn't moved from his spot on the blanket, his eyes still concerned. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. "What about your parents? Aren't they going to be worried?" He shook his head.

"After you passed out last night, I called them and told them that I was taking care of a friend who wasn't feeling well. They told me they were proud of me for being so caring and for you to feel better," he smirked, smug. I blew out a breath.

"Well that's fine and dandy for you, Boy Wonder, but Charlie and Anna are going to seriously have a shit fit. They know I'm with you." His eyes widened a bit. "I told them I was at your house, working on the project. Anna was relieved that I was getting out of the house, so she didn't push the fact that we had been working on it earlier. But I'll bet she's given your parents an ear full." Edward's smirk returned.

"We're unlisted." I felt a small grin spread over my face at the thought of Anna continually trying to reach the Cullens and having no luck.

Edward stood up and stretched, the sunlight glinting off his bronze hair. I couldn't help staring. He was breathtaking in his beauty. He caught my stare and winked at me, moving over to me to help me grab the stuff.

"Come on. Let's get you home," he said, holding his hand up as if to put it around my shoulders, then changed his mind and dropped it back down to his side. We walked in silence back to the car. I cleared me throat.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. I normally hold my liquor better than that." Edward just smiled.

"I was happy to do it. And I thought you held your liquor very well," he added, opening the passenger door for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Boy Wonder. You can turn off the charm waterfall now." He just grinned at me as he closed my door and went around the car to the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, turning left onto the main road.

We drove in silence for a while.

"So how much trouble are you going to be in?" He asked quietly, his eyes on the road. I sighed.

"No more than usual. This isn't the first time I've stayed out all night. It's just that I was trying so hard to get Charlie to trust me, and I don't like worrying him."

"For someone who is so tough on the outside, you sure are sensitive," he commented, making a right onto my street.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively. He shrugged.

"Nothing bad. I just mean that you put up this front, not letting anyone in, but your soul is beautiful. That's all." I gaped at him as he parked the car on the curb.

No one had ever called me beautiful, much less called my soul beautiful. Edward Cullen was breaking down my wall at a frightening rate, and I didn't know how to respond to it.

He turned off the engine and looked at me. "Is it alright if I come in with you?" He asked quietly.

"It's your funeral," I shrugged, leading him into the house.

As soon as the door closed, I was bombarded by two very angry parental figures talking over each other.

"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Charlie demanded.

"Do you have any idea what you put your father through last night? How could you be so disrespectful?" Anna shouted.

I shook my head to clear it and was about to respond when I heard Edward speak up behind me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, this is my fault." I turned to look at him in surprise, as Charlie and Anna looked at him in fury. Charlie advanced on him.

"Who do you think you are keeping my daughter out all night?" He growled in barely controlled voice. "If you have hurt my daughter in any way-" He was cut off by Edward raising his hands in defeat.

"Sir, I would never dream of hurting Bella. As I'm sure Mrs. Swan told you, Bella was with me last night at my house, working on our Biology project. My brother Emmett was making dinner, and though I warned her that Emmett isn't the best cook in the world, Bella insisted that she didn't want to be rude. Well, in true Emmett fashion, he didn't cook the meat properly, and Bella started to feel ill around 10:00. She was up most of the night throwing up, and I know I should have called you to let you know where she was, but I didn't have your number, and by the time I thought to call you, she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I'm so sorry that we worried you, and I assure you it will never happen again, mainly because I am going to make sure Emmett is never allowed back in the kitchen." I was staring at him in disbelief. I slowly looked over at Charlie, and though the anger was still evident, it had lessened. He shifted.

"Well, I do wish you had called to let us know she wasn't feeling well. But thank you for taking care of her. I truly appreciate it," he said gruffly, holding his hand out to shake Edward's. Edward grasped it and shook it firmly, the veins in his hands bulging with the strength. Anna was looking at Edward as if the sun was shining out of his ass.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe Edward had lied for me after all I had done to him last night. There had to be a flaw somewhere. No one could be that perfect.

I looked at him again and he just winked at me.

"I should probably get going. I need to make sure Emmett is banned before he makes anyone else sick. It was a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan. Again, I apologize for not calling you to let you know Bella was safe." My father nodded slightly. Edward turned to Anna. "Mrs. Swan-"

"Anna," she insisted. Edward smiled.

"Anna, it was a delight seeing you again." He took her hand and kissed it. I smirked when I saw her face. She looked like she was ready to swoon.

"Bella," he said softly, looking at me intently. "I hope you feel better soon. I'll be calling you tonight to check on you." I nodded, dumbfounded, as he gently lifted my hand to his lips and softly pressed a kiss to it. He turned and walked out the door, leaving the three of us standing there, speechless.

EDWARD POV

As I drove home from Bella's, I couldn't stop smiling. I don't know where the lie had come from, but seeing her parents so angry, I couldn't let her get into anymore trouble than she was bound to get into. After all, I was the one who suggested the beach.

Bella's face after I had successfully gotten her parents to believe the story was priceless. Her jaw was dropped in shock, her eyes wide with disbelief. I know she thought I didn't have it in me. I was happy that I had the chance to prove to her that I wasn't a "Boy Wonder."

Esme must have seen me coming down the road, because when I pulled into the driveway, she was sitting on the porch swing, her white dress fluttering in the light breeze. I went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," I greeted her as I sat down next to her. She sighed and put her hand on top of mine.

"Just tell me you were safe," she pleaded. My jaw dropped.

"What?" I sputtered. Her eyes probed mine.

"I know you were at La Push with a girl last night. Just please tell me you used protection." I couldn't help it; I started laughing. Esme regarded me curiously.

When the laughter finally subsided, I took a deep breath.

"Esme, I was telling you the truth. Yes, I was at La Push with a girl. Her name is Bella. But she really did get sick last night and ended up throwing up in the bushes. I stayed with her because she was in no condition to be in a car. She fell asleep on a blanket next to me so I could make sure she was okay all night. That's all that happened. I swear." She scrutinized my expression, then satisfied that that was indeed what had happened, smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are such a wonderful young man. I am so proud of you," she said softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I looked down, embarrassed. She patted my hand again and stood up.

"That girl is lucky to have you," she said, walking inside. I spent a few more minutes on the swing before my stomach started growling, and I went inside.

All day I tried to keep busy so I wouldn't be tempted to call Bella too early. I practiced my piano, caught up on some reading, and did some actual research for the Bio project. But by 5:00, I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in.

"Hello?" Anna's voice answered the phone.

"Hello Anna. This is Edward Cullen. I was calling to check on Bella." Anna giggled.

"That is so sweet of you Edward. Let me go get her." I heard her soft feet walking up what sounded like a flight of stairs and knocked on what I assume was Bella's door.

"Fuck off!" I heard in the distance. I suppressed a smile.

"Bella, it's Edward. He wants to talk to you." Suddenly Bella's melodic voice was on the other end.

"Hey Edward," she said quietly.

"Hey Bella," I answered. "How are you feeling?" I could almost hear the grimace.

"Like shit. I don't know why I do that to myself. The outcome is always the same." I smiled. She must have gotten rid of Anna, because her voice was more clear.

"Well, I apologize for letting you drink that much-" I was interrupted by a sharp snort of laughter.

"Let me? Edward, God himself cannot stop me when I go on a drinking binge. I should be apologizing to you. I didn't mean to freak out on you last night."

"You didn't freak out on me Bella. It's understandable. You went through a traumatic experience. It's only natural that the first guy you're alone with sets off a reaction." I heard her breathing sharpen.

"How do you know you're the first guy I've been alone with?"

"I don't. I'm just assuming you never let anyone get close enough to you. You're beautiful. It wouldn't surprise me if you've been on hundreds of dates in your life." The line was silent for a long moment. "Bella? Are you there?" I heard a whimper.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered. "No one's ever called me beautiful before." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Then everyone must be blind. You took my breath away the first time I saw you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." I couldn't believe I was admitting it to her. I thought for sure she would laugh. Instead, I heard her sniffle. "Are you crying?" I asked softly.

"A little," was the reply. "You're a fucking saint, you know that?" I laughed.

"I'm hardly a saint Bella. I'm just telling you the truth." I paused, gathering my courage, and asked her what I had been dying to ask her since the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Bella. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"


	6. Dinner With The Swans

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so first of all, I am SO sorry that I haven't posted this sooner! I have a bevy of excuses, but just know how sorry I am that it's taken so long. It's a short chapter, but I wanted to get it up. It's a transitional chapter to kind of explain the relationship between Bella and Edward. Hopefully, it won't take me so long to get the next chapter up._

_As always, reviews are much appreciated! _

**EDWARD POV**

I shifted the flower bouquets nervously in my arms as I rang the Swan's doorbell. I heard the scrabble of toenails and the high-pitched yelp that I was expecting, and I almost smiled when the door opened and Baby launched himself at me.

"Baby!" Anna was horrified. "Get off of Edward!" She clapped her hands together briskly, loud enough to startle the dog off my pants. She picked him up and cuddled him while reprimanding him. "I'm so sorry Edward. He doesn't have any manners," she cooed at the dog while I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"It's alright, Anna. No harm done." I smiled winningly at her and extracted a flower bouquet from my arms. "These are for you." Her face lit up when I handed her the bouquet of purple Gerber daisies. She lifted them to her nose and took a delicate sniff.

"How thoughtful of you! Thank you Edward!" She exclaimed, giving me a smile and ushering me in.

I was eating dinner at the Swan's tonight. Though they had believed my story, Charlie and Anna were still upset that Bella had stayed out all night, so she was grounded for the weekend. But in the interest of wanting to get to know the boy their daughter stayed out with, they invited me to dinner on Sunday night, after Bella apparently threw a small tantrum about not being able to go out with me on Saturday.

Anna led me to the kitchen, where Charlie and Bella were busy arguing over dinner.

"Dad, leave the potatoes alone. They have to cook for another 10 minutes!"

"Bells, you're burning them. I can smell it."

"You can't smell anything! You're making that up! Dad--GET AWAY FROM THE OVEN!" She yelled, flinging a dishtowel at him. I chuckled softly as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, children. Company's here!" She announced, walking to the cabinet and pulling down a vase for her flowers. Bella looked at me and grinned, while Charlie glowered at me.

"Good evening, Chief Swan, Bella," I greeted as I made my way over to Bella. I kissed her on the cheek and handed her the bouquet of Cala Lilies I had bought for her. She gasped, a sound I was not used to hearing from Bella.

"Edward! They're beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking up at me in shock. I was once again taken aback by her beauty. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the heat of the kitchen; her pale cheeks a faint pink. I noticed she wasn't wearing her signature heavy eyeliner. Her hair was pulled into a loose knot on the nape of her neck, and she had her bangs clipped back for once.

She looked so natural, so beautiful, that my heart skipped a beat and I struggled to breathe.

Charlie cleared his throat, and I forced myself to snap out of my trance. I walked over to him and extended my hand.

"Chief Swan, thank you so much for inviting me to dinner." He glared at me and kept his hands tightly folded.

"I didn't invite you."

"Dad!" Bella admonished, at the same moment Anna gasped, "Charlie!" He grumbled under his breath and reluctantly held out his hand. I shook it firmly, so he would know I wasn't intimidated. He continued to glare at me.

"Charlie!" Anna clapped her hands. "Come help me set the table." She practically pushed him out the door into the dining room. Bella cursed under her breath.

"I'm so sorry about that. He doesn't have much practice at this." I smiled at her.

"This being what?" I teased her gently. She rolled her eyes.

"This," she said, motioning her hands back and forth between us. So there was a "this" after all. I fought to hide my smile.

"You look beautiful," I told her, enjoying the blush that crept up her neck. She lowered her eyes to the vegetables she was chopping.

Suddenly, she dropped the knife and clenched her finger, her eyes bright with pain.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. I walked to her swiftly.

"What happened?" I asked, gently pulling her hand toward my body to examine it. She had cut her finger deeply; the blood was pouring out of the wound at a frightening pace. I heard her take a ragged breath, and when I looked up, her face was deathly pale.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the sink, where I turned on the cold water and thrust her finger under the faucet. The bleeding slowed, and Bella's eyes lightened at the release of the pain. We stood there for several minutes while she calmed her breathing.

"Sorry," she said finally, her breath steadied. "I'm not good around blood." I tucked a piece of hair that has escaped the bun behind her ear.

"It's okay. You cut yourself pretty badly. Do you have gauze and first aid tape?" Thank God Carlisle was a doctor. Otherwise, I probably would have freaked out, not knowing what to do and seeing Bella in pain. She nodded, her hand still under the water.

"In the upstairs bathroom in the medicine cabinet." I checked her finger again to make sure the bleeding had slowed, then made my way upstairs. I found what I needed and started back toward the kitchen. The whole thing took me less than two minutes, but as I headed down the stairs, I saw Charlie standing by Bella, his brow creased with worry.

"Dad, I'm fine. I just cut myself. Edward went to get some gauze and tape upstairs. Thank God he knew what to do. You know how I am about blood." It was interesting that someone as tough as Bella was so squeamish around blood.

I walked back into the kitchen with the supplies and quickly wrapped Bella's finger.

"How does that feel?" I asked, securing the tape. She wiggled her finger at me.

"Mummified," she answered, her face a comic mixture of amusement and annoyance. I grinned.

"Perfect. Change the bandage tomorrow, and keep it on until the cut closes up. You don't want to get dirt in the wound." She gave me a two-finger salute.

"Aye, aye, Doc." I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling as my grin widened.


	7. Declarations

_A/N: __Sorry for the delay in updating again. Life has been unbelievably busy. I usually take Tuesdays to really write and outline, but this last Tuesday I actually was working on a set (yay!), so I was unable to bring my computer to write. But I got this out as fast as I could. _

_I've also had some serious writer's block, which means I've been writing and deleting, writing and deleting. I tried to keep this chapter from jumping around too much, but please tell me if it does, so I can keep it from happening next time. Not too much drama in this chapter. More fluff than anything else, but I'm trying to think of something incredibly dramatic. If you have any ideas, shoot me a PM._

_Again, reviews are great if you have time. Constrictive criticism and ideas on where you think the story should go and what you'd like to see happen are also very much appreciated._

_Enjoy!_ EDWARD POV

Four weeks after my first dinner at the Swan's, Bella and I went from casually dating to exclusive.

Though she didn't want to label what we had past "this," I was comfortable in the knowledge that she was mine. She didn't care to date anyone else, and we spent as much time as possible together, mainly just talking. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

My family had mixed reactions. Emmett and Jasper were happy because I was happy. Carlisle was thrown by her appearance, but once he got to know her, quickly fell in love with her. Esme sparkled when she was around. Alice, of course, was thrilled.

Then there was Rosalie.

Neither Bella nor Rosalie cared for each other. Rose still considered Bella trash, something that had caused many fights between us. She was convinced I could do better. What she didn't understand was that there was no one better than Bella.

She approached me one night after I had gotten home from a date with Bella. I was just taking off my jacket when she walked in the room, her face pulled into an expression of disapproval. I sighed heavily.

"I don't want to hear it Rosalie." Like that ever worked.

"Edward, you could do _so_ much better! I mean, look at her! You are the fantasy of every girl in school. You could have anyone you want. Jessica Stanley. Lauren Mallory. Any of the hundreds of girls at school. And who do you pick? Miss I-Have-An-Attitude-About-Everything. A girl who looks like she belongs in a trailer park and acts even worse!"

"That's enough!" I barked. I rarely lost my temper, but Rosalie was attacking the girl I was pretty sure I was falling in love with. "I don't _want_ Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, or any of the other girls at school. I want _Bella_. I'm happy with her. And just because you don't understand her, and just because you don't approve, does not give you the right to come in here and assault her character to me!"

"I'm just looking out for you, Edward! Believe me, girls like her use nice guys like you! The moment she has what she wants from you, she'll drop you like that." She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point. "And you'll be heartbroken and depressed, and she won't care." I scowled at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Rosalie," I growled in a barely contained voice. "You. Don't. Know. Her." I bit out the last sentence between my teeth.

"Yes, I do, Edward. I've known girls like her. They're all the same." I struggled to keep my temper in check. I sighed out and counted to ten. When I finally spoke, my voice was strained.

"I appreciate your concern, Rosalie, but do me a favor and stay the hell out of my business, okay? Your opinions on the matter are not welcome, so back off." I stalked past her to the sanctity of my room.

Bella's opinions on Rosalie weren't much nicer. She saw Rose as stuck-up and vain, which she absolutely was, but what she never took the time to see was that as snotty and annoying as Rosalie was, she had a good heart and cared deeply about her family. Though I didn't agree with Rose's assessment of Bella, I was touched by her concern for my well being.

It was no surprise to me that Bella and Rosalie didn't get along. They were too different. What did surprise me was the relationship that developed between Bella and Alice. The perky pixie and the sharp-tongued vixen developed an unlikely alliance against Forks High and the students within. It was not uncommon for me to walk into the lunchroom and see the two of them sitting at our usual table; their heads so close together it was difficult to figure out where one ended and the other began. Their conversations were always the same: Alice gossiping about one thing or another, with Bella adding her snarky comments to the story.

Life was comfortable. Bella spent most afternoons at my house, hanging out with Alice and me. Alice had discovered Bella's interest in showtunes, so many days were spent with the three of us holed up in Alice's room, listening to CDs and talking.

Friday afternoon I had a session with my guidance counselor after school, so Bella caught a ride in Rosalie's car against her will. She wanted to stay and wait for me, but Alice was having none of it. Today was the day Alice had deemed "makeover day," much to Bella's dismay. Bella begged me to talk Alice down, but I told her it wasn't possible. Once Alice was on a mission, no amount of begging or pleading would stop her.

I fidgeted through my counseling session, eager to get home and see Bella. When the counselor finally released me, I ran out the door to the parking lot and jumped in my Volvo, throwing the car into reverse and leaving as quickly as possible. Every moment I was away from Bella was pure torture.

I drove as quickly as possible back to the house, screeching into the driveway and flying out of the car. I forced myself to stop and catch my breath before I went inside. I didn't want to appear too eager.

When I entered the house, my ears were assaulted by Alice singing along to Carol Channing at the top of her lungs. Badly. I smiled and headed toward the noise, pausing to knock at the door.

"Come in!" She sang, off-key. I opened the door and stopped.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room; her hair curled and pinned to the top of her head. Her make-up was subtle, giving her face a softer look even with the piercings. Her tanned legs were shown off in the tight red dress she wore that clung to every curve and swelled at her chest. Black high-heeled sandals completed the outfit.

She was Audrey Hepburn, Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe. She was absolutely classic.

Once again, I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Wow," was all I could say. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you let her play Bella Barbie? She tortured me for two fucking hours!" Her tone was annoyed, but I saw the smile that played at her lips.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," I laughed as I walked to her, ignoring the pounding of my heart. "You look amazing," I whispered in her ear, pressing my lips lightly to her earlobe. She shivered.

"Ahem," Alice coughed, reminding us of her presence. I kissed Bella on the cheek and walked over to my sister.

"You did a great job. She looks just as beautiful as always, just in a different way." Bella rolled her eyes again.

"Can I get out of this damn dress?"

"No!" Alice shouted. "We're going out." Bella and I both turned to her in surprise.

"What?" She asked, stunned. Alice smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I called your father and asked him if you could stay here tonight. He said yes, so we're going into Port Angeles to go dancing!" Bella shook her head adamantly.

"No fucking way! I don't dance, and even if I did, I'm not going out dressed like this."

"Ah, c'mon Bella! Why are you trying to spoil my fun?" Alice whined, pushing her lower lip out. I bit back a smile as Bella sighed.

"Fine! But you owe me so big. You're going to be paying my back for the rest of your life!"

***

BELLA POV

Why, oh why, did I let Alice talk me into this?

The club was packed with dancing bodies, the music pounding out the beat they were dancing to. The lights were dim, making it difficult to find individuals in the moving mass. It was like something out of a movie.

I was in Hell.

I always maintained a strict no-socializing-on-a-large-level policy. To think that one pout from Alice could break my resolve was ludicrous.

But that's what had happened.

It didn't seem right that someone as outgoing and perky as Alice should pout, so I gave in. Besides, Edward had looked excited at the prospect, and no way was I going to let him down.

While I refused to put a label on us, I knew deep down that I was falling in love with him. How could I not? He was charming, sensitive, _gorgeous_. But more importantly, I connected with him in a way I'd never connected with anyone before. Not even Mike. I never thought there would be anyone out there that would get me, but I was obviously wrong.

I looked over at Edward. He was so handsome in the green shirt that brought out his eyes, and the tight jeans that hugged every curve on his ripped body. His bronze hair was messy as always. He had his arm slung casually around my shoulders.

Alice, of course, looked amazing. Her blue halter dress fell just above her knees and shimmered in the dim lights. She had added four-inch heels to her tiny frame, and her hair was decorated with clips and glitter. She had really gone all out for tonight.

We made our way to a booth in the back of the club, dodging writhing bodies along the way. Once settled, Edward went to get us drinks—non-alcoholic, of course—and I was left wishing that I'd brought my fake I.D. There was no way I was getting through this night without liquid courage.

Alice chattered happily as we waited for Edward, enjoying the appreciative stares from the men on the dance floor. I watched her in amusement.

"I'm starting to think that the reason you dragged me out tonight was so that you could meet a guy," I gently teased her. She laughed her tinkling laugh.

"You caught me!" She smiled and shook her head. "Jasper's going to meet us here later, so I have to get all the phone numbers I can before he gets here!" Her eyes sparkled as I laughed, knowing that there was no way she would ever allow anything to come between them. I had witnessed them together, and while it was sickening, it was also kind of sweet.

Edward returned with our drinks, his face twisted in disgust.

"You should have heard the way the guys at the bar were talking about the two of you. It took all my willpower not to punch them." I smirked at Alice, who winked back at me.

"Are you jealous?" I whispered seductively in his ear, running my hand lightly along the inside of his leg. His breath hitched before he answered.

"It's not that. I just don't like them talking about you girls like you're pieces of meat. It's degrading." He shook his head. My heart melted.

How could one guy be so perfect?

The next hour passed surprisingly quickly. We talked and joked, making fun of the people on the dance floor and the poor guys at the bar who were trying so hard to pick up women. When Jasper finally jointed us, Alice started to sparkle more than before, and they went to dance, leaving Edward and I alone.

He was running his fingers through my hair casually, his head leaning against mine. I turned so that our foreheads were touching, and lightly pressed my lips to his. He seemed surprised, but after a few seconds he started to kiss me back. This was the first time we had really kissed since that drunken night on the beach.

It was better than I remembered.

We had spent most nights talking and cuddling, getting to really know each other. He seemed to understand that I needed time and space, and never tried to rush me or talk me in to something I wasn't ready for. I appreciated that more than he would ever know, and it made me that much more attracted to him.

I licked at his lips, trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away gently, pressing a soft finger to my lips. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little offended that he didn't want to kiss me.

"Absolutely nothing," was the reply. "I'm just not overly comfortable with PDA, that's all." A smile ghosted at my lips.

Of course Edward wasn't comfortable with it. He was raised to be respectful of women, and to him, making out with me in public was disrespectful. I was touched, but at the same time, I knew the opportunity to tease him was too good to pass up.

"Oh, really? And why is that, Boy Wonder?" I tacked on the nickname I knew he hated, trying to push his buttons.

"I just don't think it's anybody's business what we do in private," he answered defensively, his eyes darkening.

Okay, enough teasing.

I put my hand lightly on his arm. "I was just messing with you. Relax. We'll pick up where we left off later." He chuckled softly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet your ass it is."

***

EDWARD POV

The four of us got home around 3:30 to a pitch black house. We giggled as we quietly tried to make our way to our rooms, which was nearly impossible with Bella crashing into everything. Though we hadn't be drinking, anyone who saw us at the moment would have sworn we were drunk.

Alice wanted Bella to sleep in her room, but I had other plans. I wanted to fall asleep with Bella in my arms. I wanted to wake up to her beautiful smile and teasing laugh. Bella seemed to have the same idea, because she declined Alice's offer. They made plans for Bella to sneak into her room before Esme and Carlisle arose so there wouldn't be any trouble.

After we said goodnight, Bella and I walked quietly to my room, her hand securely in mine. I turned my back so she could change into the pajamas she borrowed from Alice, and she grudgingly did the same while I changed into mine.

Once in bed, I held her close, enjoying the feel of her head on my chest. It thrilled me to think that she could hear my heart race, so she'd know how she affected me.

My eyes were starting to get heavy when I felt her cool lips on my neck. Suddenly, I was wide awake.

She continued to kiss slowly up my neck to my jaw line, which she lightly traced with her tongue before moving up to my lips. She kissed me softly, tentatively, afraid I would push her away like I had at the club. Instead, I tightened my grip and pulled her closer.

She deepened the kiss, and our tongues started a battle for dominance. Her hands were everywhere at once: in my hair, on my chest, around my neck. I loved the feel of her lips on mine, and I groaned involuntarily and shifted so she wouldn't feel how she was affecting me.

She pulled away with a wicked smile and trailed her hands ever-so-gently down my stomach to the waistband of my sweats. My eyes widened as I realized what she was thinking, and I gently took her hand and tugged it away.

"Not tonight," I whispered heavily, cursing myself for turning her down. Her smile disappeared.

"I just don't want to rush anything," I hurried to explain. "You have no idea how hard this is for me…how much I want you in every way." I sat up and cradled her face in my hands. Her eyes were searching mine, filled with unspoken questions.

"You are too special to me to rush into anything we may regret later. I couldn't bear it if you regretted making love to me," I whispered, lowering my head to avert her eyes. Now it was her who cradled my face and tilted my chin so I would meet her eyes. They were warm and understanding.

"I could never regret that. But I understand if you think it's too soon, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you think of me that way." She kissed me lightly before I crushed her to me.

"I love you." The words slipped out, and I silently cursed myself, afraid I would scare her off. I heard her breath catch and I pulled away slowly, afraid of what her reaction would be.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Her eyes were filled with tears, and she was smiling in disbelief. She shook her head.

"How can you love me? I'm such a mess." I smiled.

"Yes, but you're my mess. And I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you for the person you are, the person you want to become. You are truly one of a kind, Bella." Her face stretched into a grin as the tears spilled over to run down her cheeks. I gently brushed them off with my fingers.

I lost track of how much time went by before we lay down again, this time with her back pressed against me and my arms around her waist, one hand interlacing with hers. I listened to her breathing even out, then allowed myself to let my mind wander towards the oblivion of sleep. The last thing I heard before drifting off completely was her soft voice.

"I love you too."


	8. Confessions

_Sorry for the double posting e-mail. FFn likes to be a pain in my ass._

_Okay, so sorry it took so long. Writer's block is a bitch. But this chapter has some definite angst and gets into Edward's past. _

_I also have another story called The Idiot's Guide to Grad School. It's more humorous and witty than this story, so please go check it out!_

_Also, I'm looking for a beta for both stories. If you would like to beta, or know of any author that would, please PM me._

_Enjoy!!!!_

**BELLA POV**

I can't remember the last time I felt so complete. It was like the hole in my chest utterly dissipated the moment Edward declared his love for me. The emptiness left behind by Mike's death suddenly disappeared, and I smiled and laughed again like a human being, instead of the empty shell I had become after the accident.

Edward didn't want to change me; he loved me exactly the way I was. He thought I was beautiful, even with my highlighted hair, piercings, and tattoos. In fact, finding all my tattoos had become an adventure for him. Besides the one on my wrist, he had discovered the blood rose on my ankle, the monarch butterfly on my left shoulder blade, and the quarter moon and star on my right hip.

There were a few he had yet to find, but we had agreed to take things slow. And the fact that he didn't try to rush it meant more to me than he would ever know.

Every Friday I spent the night with the Cullens. The four of us-Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I-would typically go out, be it to dinner, a club—even though I protested every time-, a movie. We would get back to the house around 2 or 3, and I would always spend the night in Edward's room, enjoying the feel of his arms around me as I drifted off to sleep. We would set the alarm for 7:30 so I could sneak into Alice's room before their parents woke up, where I never slept quite as well as I did when I was in Edward's arms.

Saturday morning Edward would always cook breakfast. I would awaken to the intoxicating smell of bacon and eggs, pancakes and sausage. And the boy could _cook_. Every bite was heavenly, and the look of pure joy on his face when I complimented his cooking skills warmed my heart.

We grew closer every day. When I was away from him, it felt like part of me was missing. I couldn't wait to get to school in the morning—an amazing phenomenon for me—so that I could see his crooked smile and messy hair waiting for me in the parking lot. I fidgeted through my morning classes, eager to see him waiting for me in the hall. Fourth period was the worst because I knew I had two whole hours with Edward afterwards, and the wait killed me. Even if those hours were spent with other people inside the lunchroom and Bio room, I still got to have him close enough to me where I could smell his cologne, feel his breath on my skin.

I felt myself falling harder and harder each day, and while it was exhilarating, it also scared me. I was tense, waiting for the bottom to drop out. Though it sounds paranoid, past experience had taught me that when things are going well, the bottom _always_ drops out. I waited on edge for Edward to tire of me, to decide that someone like Lauren Mallory was more his type. I picked fights with him over the smallest things, testing him to see if he would resolve that I wasn't worth the trouble.

But the problem—or should I say the strength—Edward possessed is that he was a _fucking saint_. He had the patience of Job, never letting my cattiness get to him, diffusing the fights almost as soon as they started. He seemed to understand that I was petrified of losing him, and while I was doing everything in my power to push him away, he was doing everything in his power to stop me.

It made me love him even more. And goddammit, that frightened the shit out of me. It wasn't that I was afraid that he wouldn't love me back—no, I knew for a fact that he did. It was that every time my life was on track, the bottom fell out, and I was left with a gaping hole in my chest, and no way to repair it. And there was no way I could just smile and pretend that everything was okay if it happened again.

I tried to confide in Alice, since she had become my closest girlfriend, but she would just hug me and tell me not to worry. "Edward loves you," she would say. "He's never going to tire of you." I would just shrug in my uncertainty. One day, she'd had enough.

"Listen," she said forcefully. "I have watched Edward be alone for too long now. Ever since I came into this family, he hasn't allowed himself to trust anyone. And yet, you somehow got him to open up. He's a new Edward, thanks to you. So stop being so paranoid that it won't work out. If Edward wasn't sure about you, he would never have opened up to you."

But that was the problem. Edward _hadn't_ opened up to me. Just like he knew not to push me, I knew not to push him. But it was starting to bother me that I had shared my past with him and he had yet to share his with me. I told Alice as much. She just shrugged.

"Okay, so he hasn't opened up to you. Bella, he's been traumatized. But he took the time to get you to open up to him, and God knows _that_ couldn't have been easy." I had to laugh at that. "He'll tell you in time. But he's not going to get tired of you. I know Edward. Trust me on this one." I sighed and promised to try.

One day, Edward decided to take me to a meadow behind his house.

"I always come here when I need to think," he told me, his hand clutching mine. I gave him a sidelong glance.

"And what do you need to think about?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing at all, except how wonderful you are." I rolled me eyes.

"That was corny." He just grinned his crooked grin and pulled me into his arms.

My favorite place in the world was in his arms. I felt safe and comfortable, and most of all…loved when I was there. I was a normal teenage girl in love.

We lay down on the blanket Edward had brought, cuddling and talking about nothing in particular. I was just about to fall asleep with my head on his chest when he spoke up.

"I want to tell you about my childhood." My eyes flew open and I sat up, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting him to feel pressured into it by Alice. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes. You deserve to know." He shifted and I pulled his head into my lap, running my fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and started his story.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Bella had been waiting long enough for me to talk about my past. I knew it was bothering her, but it wasn't until Alice told me how much it was bothering her that I knew I was being unfair.

I took a deep breath before I began.

"I was born in Chicago to Elizabeth and Edward Masen, Sr. I had an older sister called April. She was six years old than me and I idolized her. She used to call me her "baby," and told my mother that I was hers. We were as close as siblings can be. She used to baby sit me, take me to movies or to get ice cream. She even let me hang out with her and her friends when they were over at the house.

"We had a happy childhood. My parents were loving and devoted to us and to each other. We were your classic All-American family. April was a cheerleader." I stopped and took a deep breath, the memories flooding my mind. I saw my sister in her cheerleading outfit, her green eyes sparkling, her blond hair up in its signature ponytail. I felt Bella squeeze my hand. I exhaled and continued.

"One day when she was 15, she disappeared. She was walking home from school, and she just vanished. No one saw or heard anything. My parents went crazy. April was my father's pride and joy, and he just about lost his mind. They put up posters around the neighborhood, organized search parties. Everyone in town was looking for her." I felt the tears start to prick at the back of my eyes and I took a shaky breath.

"Edward, you don't have to do this," Bella's soft voice soothed. I shook my head and continued.

"Two weeks after she disappeared, a truck driver found her body three counties over. She was naked. The police said she had been raped and strangled. They never found the killer." The tears were streaming down my face now. I hated myself for crying in front of Bella, but I couldn't help it. Even though it had been seven years ago, the pain was still raw. Her soft hands wiped away my tears, and I felt her lips caressing my hair.

"My father lost it. He started to drink all the time. He became verbally abusive. He would tell me that I wasn't good enough, that I would never amount to anything. I know he was hurting, so I can't really blame him. I never took him seriously, because my mother would always negate his comments and tell me how wonderful I was and how I could be anything I wanted to be. I loved my mother all the more for that." I finally looked up at Bella and saw a mixture of anger and pain in her brown eyes.

"On the one year anniversary of April's disappearance, my parents went to the cemetery to visit her grave. They never came back. My father ran the car off the side of the road into a tree. They were killed instantly." My voice broke, and I grabbed Bella's hand tighter. I felt her hand on my chin, pulling it gently towards her.

"It's okay to cry, baby," she whispered, tears in her voice. I pressed my face against her shoulder and sobbed. This was the first time I had ever told anyone the full story of my past, and while it was painful, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I don't know how long we sat there. Bella never said a word, just let me cry. She ran her fingers through my hair, soothed me with her words. When I had finally exhausted all the tears, I looked up at her through my swollen eyes. To my surprise, she was crying too. I gently wiped the tears from her face and looked at her questioningly.

"I hate that you're hurting," was all she said by way of explanation. I felt a smile ghost my lips as I tugged her closer to me, closing the distance with a kiss. I felt her respond with a passion she had never expressed before. It was as if she was taking all of my pain and bringing it upon herself. I fought back with the same intensity. I didn't want her hurting like that.

We continued this battle for some time, our kisses getting more urgent. I finally broke away, panting. She looked back at me with a dazed expression on her face.

"We sure make a fucked up pair, don't we?" She asked in between gasps. I laughed softly.

"Unbelievably fucked up." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *


	9. Nightmares

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I spent the day in his meadow. When he told me about his sister I felt my heart clench. When he started to cry, it took everything in me not to cry, too. I didn't want him hurting. But I also knew that I had to be the strong one at the moment, and that if I broke down, he would never face his demons.

So I held it in, the way years of pain have taught me to do. I encouraged him to cry; knowing it would make him feel better to release the pain he'd be hiding away all these years. But when he really broke down and started to sob against my shoulder, I couldn't help it. The tears ran down my cheeks as I soothed him. I kept my voice calm and steady, never letting on that there were waterworks going on. When he finally exhausted himself, he looked at me; his eyes red and swollen, and saw that I was crying too. I read the unspoken question in his eyes as he gently wiped away my tears.

"I hate that you're hurting," I admitted quietly, embarrassed. He smiled slightly, making my heart race. He pulled me to him, kissing me deeply, and I responded with equal passion. I wanted to draw his pain from his body to mine, so he wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

_So this is what love is all about,_ I thought to myself as we continued to kiss, the passion growing with every passing second. Edward finally pulled away, leaving us both gasping for air. I felt dazed at the sudden wind on my face, and ashamed to admit that I was extremely turned on by what had just taken place. I snorted and looked at Edward.

"We sure do make a fucked-up pair, don't we?" I asked him, fighting to catch my breath. He laughed lightly.

"Incredibly fucked-up." I smiled and went to kiss him again, this time softly. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I answered, tracing his jaw line lightly with my fingers. He let out a soft moan at my touch, leaning his head into my hand slightly. His eyes started to droop as he fought to stay awake. "Go to sleep," I whispered, pulling his head gently into my lap. I knew how exhausting it was to remember the past, especially when it was painful. He settled his head in my lap as he held onto my hand, falling asleep instantly as I hummed softly to him.

I must have dozed off, because it was suddenly twilight, the air turning colder. I looked down at Edward, still sleeping peacefully, and I hesitated to wake him, but I knew we should get back to the house before it got to be too late and Esme started to worry about us. I took a minute to run my fingers softly along his face, memorizing everything about it. If I had no others memories of Edward, I wanted to remember him just like this: peaceful, happy, and perfect.

I ran my fingers along his cheekbones to his perfect nose and up to his forehead, marveling at the smoothness. My fingers made their way slowly down to his lips, tracing lightly along them. He groaned and moved his hand up unconsciously to swat mine away. I bit back a smile.

"Edward," I whispered, not wanting to scare him. When he didn't respond, I raised my voice. "Edward!" His eyes snapped open and took a minute to focus. When they did, his eyes met mine and he smiled lazily, reaching out to brush my hair off my cheek.

"Hello, love," he said, his voice husky. My spine tingled at his words and a smile lit up my face.

"We should get back to the house before Esme freaks out," I said reluctantly. He nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, yawning before sitting up and taking me in his arms. "You're cold," he noted, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"I'm fine," I argued mildly, not wanting him to worry. He frowned at me, an unruly lock of hair falling into his eyes. "Let's go," I said, pushing the hair out of his eyes and standing up. He followed suit, picking up the blanket and putting it over my shoulders.

"Much better," he sighed in satisfaction, grabbing my hand. I smiled and let him lead me home.

* * *

After having dinner with the Cullens, Edward drove me to my house, coming inside briefly to say hello to Charlie and Anna. Though he was still wary, Charlie could see the positive change in me, which led him to thaw slightly towards Edward. Anna became a giggling teenage girl around him, and tonight was no exception. It was pitiful.

I walked him to the door, embracing him as he turned to go. Even though I knew I would see him tomorrow, it was still difficult for me to let him leave. I didn't like being without him. I didn't like the hole in my chest that existed when he wasn't with me. I didn't like feeling lonely and vulnerable to the inevitable nightmares.

He hugged me tightly, pulling back and kissing me chastely on the lips. Whenever we were anywhere near my parents, he would never so much as move a hand below my shoulders. It drove me insane, since I wanted his hands on every part of my body all the time, but I understood why. He didn't want to give Charlie any reason to think he was disrespecting me. And he especially didn't want Charlie to pull out the gun. I chuckled softly as the events of the previous night replayed in my head.

Edward and I were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie (don't ask me which one—I was too focused on Edward's presence to pay attention), when Charlie walked in, shotgun in hand, and proceeded to sit in his recliner and clean the damn thing while watching the movie with us. Edward hadn't showed it outwardly, but I knew he was rattled by Charlie's actions.

Edward's lips on my forehead brought me back to the present. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Bella," he whispered softly. "I love you. Sleep well." I kissed him gently on the lips and allowed him to leave, watching as he loped to his car and drove out of sight. I sighed and shut the door.

* * *

I was having another nightmare. This time, Edward had disappeared, and I was frantically trying to find him. But everywhere I turned, there was nothing, only blackness. I fought against it as best I could, but I could get nowhere. Suddenly I heard his voice.

"Bella!" He called to me, despair in his voice. "Bella, help me!" I continued to turn wildly in the darkness, looking for something, anything, that would lead me to him.

Then I saw a dim light. I followed it cautiously, slowly making my way towards the end of it. And when I did, I wished I hadn't.

There lay Edward, his body mangled. Blood was everywhere—on his hands, in his hair, on his clothes. I howled in pain, the sound inhuman even my ears, and he turned to weakly look at me.

"Love," he croaked, holding his hand out to me. I reached for it, but just as our fingers touched, his body dissolved into ash before my eyes. The sobs ripped through me as I searched frantically for him, not believing he could disappear like that.

I was running down the path I had followed to get to him when I felt the strangest shaking sensation. It felt like an earthquake, but when I looked around, the earth wasn't moving. "Bella!" I heard distantly. I looked around the dark tunnel, trying to locate the source of the voice. The shaking intensified. "Bella!" I still could not find the source. "Bella, wake up!" Charlie said, shaking me roughly.

I sat straight up in bed, gasping, as I looked around wildly, my eyes settling on Charlie's pained face. He held the phone in his hand, and he wordlessly passed it to me.

"Hello?" I mumbled, my voice foggy with sleep and distant terror.

"Bella, it's Alice." The voice on the other end was high pitched in panic. "Something's happened to Edward."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! So what'd you think? Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life is kicking my ass something fierce. Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have the time!_


	10. Not Again

_Okay, this chapter was really hard to write. That's why it's so short. I couldn't take it anymore. Bear with me, as the next chapters are going to be rough too. _

_Abby--is this enough drama for you? ;)_

_Please, please review if you can. It'll make me feel so much better!_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"_Something's happened to Edward."_

My heart stopped at Alice's words.

I knew the bottom would drop out.

I struggled to catch my breath as I willed Alice to calm down so she could tell me what happened. In between frantic gasps, I finally put the story together.

Edward apparently couldn't sleep, so he'd gone out for a drive. I knew he couldn't sleep because of the memories he'd dredged up earlier in the day to placate me. He was crossing through an intersection when a car had careened, out of control, into his Volvo. It was hit with such force that his car rammed into a tree, deploying both airbags.

All I could think was _oh God, not again._

Thank God he'd been wearing his seatbelt.

He was in intensive care at Forks Holy Name Hospital, though she hadn't shared any other details with me. Alice was on her way to pick me up so we could go be with him. I sat, fidgeting impatiently as I waited for her. Charlie had his arm wrapped around me in support, but I barely noticed it. I listened intently for the sound of Alice's car, and once I heard it, I leapt up and raced outside, not even bothering to give Charlie a peck on the cheek.

I would have to make up for that later.

I barreled into the car, barely getting the door shut before Alice took off, anxious to get to the hospital. The whole way there I was praying. To who, I don't know. _Just let him be okay, that's all I ask. I can't stand to lose another person I love. I can't go through it again._ And beyond my pain, I was praying, _Edward has too much to live for. He has to be okay. He's going to change the world. _And then a stray thought crossed my mind:

_If he was in a car accident, why wasn't Charlie, the Chief of Police, alerted as soon as it was called in?_

I would have to figure that one out later, since we had arrived at the hospital.

We raced in, not even stopping at the reception desk to ask where Edward was. I guess Alice already knew. The elevator took forever to get us to the ICU. We ran down the hall toward Edward's room, ignoring the disapproving looks of the nurses. Once we reached his room, I froze.

I couldn't go in there. I couldn't see the man I loved fighting for his life.

I was a coward.

Alice noticed my hesitation. "Bella, what's wrong?" She asked me quietly, not wanting to alert the rest of the family of my cowardice. I started to cry.

"Alice, I-I can't go in there and see him like that. I can't go through this again." Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I know, Bella, I know. But you have to do this for Edward. Besides," she added, her voice breaking, "I can't go in there without you. I need my best friend." It was her honesty that was my undoing. I sobbed against her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. I felt her tears on my shoulder, and I knew she was crying just as hard as I was.

Suddenly, I felt a third pair of arms around us. Startled, I pulled away from Alice to see Esme embracing us. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara streaked down her cheeks.

"How bad is it?" I managed to whisper. Her eyes started to water again.

"He's in a coma. He hit his head so hard on the steering wheel that there's swelling in his brain. He broke his left leg, three ribs, and they're not sure how much internal bleeding there is. It…doesn't look good," she choked out, squeezing my hand tightly. I sobbed even louder as I took in Esme's news.

The three of us stood there embracing until we were calm enough to stand on our own. I took a shaky breath and grabbed Alice's hand.

We walked into the room together. I felt, rather than saw, the rest of the Cullens in the room with us, but I didn't turn around to look. My gaze was focused solely on Edward's still form.

He was hooked up to so many machines. One that breathed for him. One that monitored his heart. An IV. His head was bandaged, his face paler than normal. His leg was in a traction, encased in white plaster.

He looked beautiful, fragile.

I crept towards him slowly; my hand still locked with Alice's. When I reached the bed, I sank down next to it, gently taking his hand into my own, and rubbing my fingers softly across the cold skin.

"Edward?" I choked out quietly. "Baby, can you hear me?" I looked for any sign of life: a twitch of the nose, a slight squeeze of the hand. But nothing happened. I had read that people in a coma can still hear what's going on around them. I didn't know if it was true, but I was going to be damned if I didn't do everything possible to bring Edward back to me.

"Edward," I began again, my voice steadier. "You can't leave me. I just found you. Come on, baby, you have to pull through this. I won't live without you." My voice was becoming angry as I thought of going through life alone. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and lowered my voice; the anger sweeping out of me as quickly as it came. "I love you," I said quietly, the tears dripping off my cheeks onto our joined hands. "You have to pull through this. You mean too much to too many people to leave us now. Edward," I whispered, leaning my forehead to his hand, "please don't leave me." I started to cry again, and this time the sobs ripped through my body, ripping open the hole I had fought so hard to close. I gasped for air as the pain hit me full force, and though I knew I should let go of Edward so he wouldn't hear me like this, I couldn't.

The hand was still on my shoulder. Figuring it was Esme or Alice, I looked up with a watery smile. To my complete shock, it was Rosalie, her own eyes red and swollen. I stood up, reluctantly letting go of Edward's hand, and pulled Rosalie into a tight hug. Though we hadn't gotten along in the past, and may not in the future, we needed each other to get through this.

"He will make it," she whispered roughly in my ear. "He's strong enough. And I know he couldn't bear to think of leaving you." I hugged her tighter. "He has to make it," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I nodded against her shoulder, the thought resonating through my mind.

_He has to make it._


	11. Grieving

_So I know it's short, but I promise something will happen in the next chapter. And it will be longer, too._

_To everyone who has reviewed, or added me to their story alert or favorites list, thank you. I was nervous about this story, especially when it started to take the angsty turn with the drunk driver, but you guys have embraced it. Thank you so much. And you will be rewarded with some happiness in future chapters. I promise. ;)_

_Oh, and Abby--I loved your idea, but sadly, they had not had sex yet, and I'm not so into the idea of Bella having an immaculate conception... _

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Time passed with no meaning.

I spent every free moment at the hospital, talking to Edward's still form. Every day I watched intently for some sign of movement—a twitch of the eye, a slight smile, anything.

But there was nothing.

It had been three weeks, and with every passing day, the probability of him coming out the coma, let alone coming out with no mental repercussions, was getting slimmer. I had taken to praying at the hospital chapel. I found myself compromising with God, or whoever was up there.

_If you heal Edward, I'll become a better person._

_If you heal Edward, I'll be nicer to Anna._

_If you heal Edward, I'll stop calling the dog Dipshit._

I vaguely wondered if using a curse word in my prayer would invalidate it.

_If you heal Edward, I'll start going to church._

And finally:

_If you heal Edward, I'll forgive the driver who killed Mike._

Renee had been begging me for years to forgive the drunken bastard who had killed Mike, but I steadfastly refused. I knew that I wasn't hurting him any by staying angry—in fact, he probably didn't even remember—but I still felt that if I forgave him, I would dishonor Mike's memory.

I wasn't so sure anymore.

Maybe bad things happened to people who kept themselves from healing.

Maybe since I had been expecting the bottom to drop out, that's why it did.

The realization hit me like a speeding truck.

_It was All. My. Fault._

I had brought this on Edward with my pessimism and bad karma. He was in a coma because of me. Maybe if I stayed away from him, he would recover.

So that's what I did. Even though it killed me, I stayed away. I concentrated on school, Charlie, and Anna, who, amazingly enough, was extremely supportive. She let me cry, holding me until I was exhausted enough to fall asleep. She ran into my room to comfort me when I awoke screaming. She helped me avoid Alice's increasingly concerned calls, telling her that I was okay, but not up to talking. She understood when I became despondent, looking out the window at the cloudy sky. She never pushed or told me lies, like _it'll be okay_. She knew I needed to grieve.

She did want to know why I was staying away from the hospital. When I confided in her, she hugged me and cried, assuring me that it wasn't my fault, but understood why I felt that way.

Renee called daily to check on me. I was despondent on the phone, giving simple one-word answers to questions I didn't really hear. I could tell she was worried, but I couldn't bring myself out of my funk long enough to reassure her. It would have been a lie anyway.

After a week and half, I knew I had to see if this was working. If it wasn't, I would go back to my vigil by his bedside. If it was…I'd stay away, and be happy he was getting better.

But before I could make any inquires, Alice was on my doorstep, tears streaming down her face. My own face drained of color and I had to grip the doorframe to keep my balance.

"What happened?" I managed to choke out.

"He took a turn for the worse," she cried. She held out her arms and I stepped into them, holding onto her for dear life. "They say he's not going to make it through the night. Bella, you have to come say goodbye." I shook at the thought, but I knew she was right. I had never gotten to say goodbye to Mike; I hadn't had the chance, it all happened so quickly. But with Edward, I could say goodbye. I could hold his hand as he slipped from this world to the next. I could watch the peaceful transition and know he was in a better place.

I knew what I had to do.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First of all, sorry for the fake-out. I always hate it when authors do this, but I felt I should let everyone know why the next chapter hasn't been posted.

I had half of chapter 12—which I have decided will be the last chapter—written when my computer decided to crash and I lost the whole thing. So I have to rewrite it from scratch, which is taking a while since I don't remember everything that was put in that chapter.

Yes, I did say it will be the last chapter. I feel that the story has run its course, and I can go no further with it. I'm still not sure which way I am going to go with it, so I don't know yet if I'll have a happy ending for you or not. It is my intention to have Edward survive, but once I get writing, my hands tend to take over and I have no control over where the story goes.

Lastly, I ask you to please subscribe to my author alert. I am working on a new story that I am extremely excited about. I hope to have the first chapter posted in the next week or two. I have secured a fabulous beta that, despite her hectic schedule, took me on because she loves the premise of the story. If you are looking for a good story to read, I highly recommend all of her stories, especially Stop, Drop, and Roll. Her pen name is Bronzehairedgirl620, and she is listed under my favorite authors on my profile.

I'll give you a quick rundown of the new story:

_It is the end of 1941. Edward Cullen is a Private First Class in the Army, along with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Bella Swan is the love of Edward's life who fears for his safety, but believes him when he says that he highly doubts the war will come stateside. What happens when it does exactly what he doubted, and he is sent to Europe with the rest of his unit to fight against Hitler and the Nazis? Will their love survive?_

Thank you to all who have added this story to their story alerts and favorites, and to all who have added me to their author alerts. I was extremely nervous about getting back into writing, and you have all made it such a wonderful experience. I hope to have the final chapter up within the next week, but no promises. I want to make sure it's perfect. :)

-dawnrene


End file.
